


Poli- WHAT!!

by C12



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C12/pseuds/C12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony spit his coffee every where.</p><p>"You want to Major in WHAT?" </p><p>In which Darcy tells Tony what she wants to go to college for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poli- WHAT!!

Tony was working on some new project. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice that there was someone else in the room until they knocked on his metal desk.

He jumped slightly and turned to see a pretty dark brunette haired woman with glasses standing there holding out some coffee.

"Hi ya Dad. I come bearing the gift that is the nectar of the gods." she said with a grin that now matched his.

"Hey ya Kiddo. I thought you were hanging out with Pep." He asked as he tooked drink from her and drank more than half in one go.

Darcy played with the bottom of her sleeves in a nervous tick he noticed. "Uh, yeah me and mom talked already."

Tony placed his coffee cup down, and looked at his usually hyper daughter who was now fidgeting nervously. He gave her a wary look before speaking. "You're not pregnant...are you?" he asked and Darcy flushed.

"What! No! why would you? Gods No!" she freaked and Tony let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, good. I was worried I'd have to try my newest gun out on Parker. Would have been a shame too, kid is smart! going to do great thing one day."

Darcy fought back her blush and glared at her grinning father.

"So what did you and Pep talk about? wait was it girl stuff? if it was girl stuff then never mind I don't want to know." He said as he looked over the blueprints and tapping his finger on the handle of the coffee cup.

Darcy rolled her blue eyes. "No we were talking about what I was going to do for college... and I decided."

Tony smiled. "Oh that's great! So what Science are you going into? Chemistry, Biology, Physics?" He asked as he took another drink of coffee.

"Political Science." was the nervous reply.

Tony spit coffee everywhere and started to cough. Darcy rushed over and started to pat him on the back. Once his coughing was under control he took in a deep breath. He then turned to Darcy who was biting her lip in nervousness.

"You want to Major in WHAT!! Why would you want to do Political Science? You're a Stark we don't do Political Science!" he argued.

"I want to do this Dad. I could help so many people." she said softly.

In Tony's mind's eye saw memories of his brilliant little girl doing this most her age couldn't think of. helping make his robots even improving some of them, hacking like a pro, fixing equations that would have lead to disaster. All her brilliance waisted! 

His face tinged red at the thought.

"No! your not going then." Tony stated.

Darcy's eyes widen in shock behind her glasses. Once what he said completely registered her own anger surfaced.

"You know what! Whatever I don't need you to go to college! I'll get loans and a fucking job if I have too! I'm a grown ass woman. You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Darcy shouted and then turned and walked swiftly out of the room tears blurring her vision slightly.

Once the door shut all the anger seem to leave him and only guilt remained.

He then proceeded to hit his head on the desk repeatedly.

"Hitting your head isn't going to help anything Tony." A familiar voice said.

He looked up to see Pepper looking at him in disappointment.

"You think this is my fault? She's the one who wants to waste her brains on fucking Poli-Science!" He bit out.

Pepper frowned and shook her head. "Did you even ask her why she wanted to go into that Major?" she asked.

"She wanted to help people, but she could help more in an actual Science!"

Pepper's frowned deepened." You didn't let her finish, if you had she would have went on to tell you why she chose Political Science to help people."

"Ok, tell why is my amazingly talented and brilliant daughter is going to waste herself on a fake Science." Tony snapped.

"She wants to help people who really need it. To give people a voice to make sure everyone has equal rights, to make sure that people are happy and free. To let people know that there is someone who will fight for them no matter what." Pepper said and walked out.

Tony closed his eyes with a frown then proceeded to hit his head repeatedly on the desk once more. He stopped for a moment looking into nothing before nodding to himself.

** The next morning  **

Darcy was frowning into her bowl of cereal, and was just tapping her spoon on top of it lightly no really hunger. Pepper sat across from her with a cup of coffee and a worried look in her eyes.

The elevator door and a ragged looking Tony walked out. He sat heavily into the seat next to Darcy and placed a box in front of her. She looked from the box to him warily. She picked up the box gently and opened the lid. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a taser.

Darcy looked from the taser back to her dad. "Ok I give what's the taser for."

Tony sat up straighter. "If you're going to collage then you will be taking that with you, and send me all the pictures of the boys who don't know the meaning of no. So I can laugh at there twitching forms."

Darcy eyes widen. "You mean..."

Tony's eye softened.

"Yeah you can go, and I'm sorry I flipped out. It just you're so smart and I don't want you to waste your talent...But it's your life you choose what you want to do...except the decision of being a mother you can't do that until you're fifty."

Darcy let out a watery laugh and tackled her Tony into a hug.

"I love you." she said trying to hold back her tears.

Tony hugged her back tight "I love you too Kiddo."


End file.
